Forum Suggestion
I held off on making this post for a while now, but as of the time of me writing the original draft of this post (July 13th, 2018), the featured pages of the Wiki have not been updated for around two weeks. I don't want to blame the administration for not updating them, especially since I know what they're dealing with and I don't want to shove more onto their plate. I know that maintaining a Wiki is hard work, things can easily be forgotten, and their health is definitely prioritized over administration of the Wiki. As I have said already, the administration is not what this is about. Instead, when you look at the featured pages of the Wiki, it is incredibly easy to understand how such things have been forgotten. Let's take a look, shall we? *Featured Episode: Has been actually used 3 times from January-June 2018, so is being used only 50% of the time. *Featured Character: We've had a total of one from January-June 2018, and I attribute this to the lack of series that are actually producing characters *Featured Series: Same as featured character. *Featured User: 4/6, but it's getting harder and harder to find active users to nominate (in my opinion). *Featured Alien: The only thing that's actually a contest Has been used every month since it's inception up until 2018, where it's been featured 66% of the time up to June 2018 (4/6) Some people might just say "oh, the Wiki's dead, and there's nothing we can do about that." I say stop being a Negative Nancy, and instead of negligence and nihilism, we should be focusing on things with less "n"'s in there. Let's move down to the letter o, and start work on some optimism instead. I have no idea where I was gong with that, sorry. I just wanted to make that shitty snide comment. What I'm suggesting here, is, that I take another line to delay the purpose of this post. I'm suggesting that we overhaul the "monthly" aspect of featured pages, and instead cycle them instead. Instead of giving a category like "Featured Characters" a vote every month, instead, make the vote last multiple months so that more candidates can be brought to the table. Hypothetically, this should keep us from having a blank and depressing front page while also allowing other aspects of the wiki to shine. I would also suggest bringing back Featured Object and Featured Picture (though renaming it instead to something like Fearued Art), since those were both fairly popular up until their cancellation. I'm probably not articulating this well, but here are two suggested schedules: The purpose behind the "gaps" for voting in the schedule is to allow for more objects to be nominated, in an effort to ensure that something is actually nominated and can be used every month. I have no idea how this would affect the templates that are in use and that CaT's developed, or the front page isplay, and I don't want to screw that up or give him more work to deal with, so I'm sorry if it leads to that. I just don't want featured pages to inevitably die and I'm attempting to offput that, by making voting periods longer so we more things can be nominated in that amount of time. In other unrelated news, ane fellow user and close friend of mine has had his own comments,